Since 1998, 637 children have died as a result of heatstroke within a parked car. The annual average number of such deaths is 37. The breakdown of these incidents shows that 53% occur because the child is forgotten, and 29% occur because a child enters an unattended vehicle and can't get out.
Currently available occupant detection systems may include pressure sensors in seats or motion detection systems, but pressure sensor based systems may not be able to detect the presence of pets in the vehicle or children that may not be on the seat or of sufficient weight. The motion detection systems may not be able to detect the presence of pets or children that are sleeping or not within the field of view of the motion detection system.
Accordingly, systems and methods for detecting the presence of a vehicle occupant within a vehicle are needed.